To characterize and compare the sequence-specificity of DNA methylases controlled by several prokaryotes and lower eukaryotes. In addition, the possibility that certain viruses control a DNA-methylase activity will also be investigated. The distribution of methylated bases in the chromatin of a lower eukaryote will also be analyzed.